Fujoshi and Bondage
by Nona Kitsune
Summary: Sekuel dari Permintaan. Kisah kehidupan sepasang fujoshi dan bondage master yang dipenuhi dengan tali, video, gebrakan pintu, doujinshi rated M serta banyak hal lain. Read and review?


Setahun sudah Kyuubi dan Itachi menyelesaikan studi mereka di Universitas, pekerjaan sudah menanti mereka –yeah, perusahaan mana yang tidak mau orang cerdas berada di antara mereka?

Setelah melakukan pertarungan batu-kertas-gunting tiga hari tiga malam, akhirnya diputuskan yang bekerja adalah Itachi, Kyuubi diam di rumah. Keluarga Uchiha dan Uzumaki pun melaksanakan pernikahan kedua orang itu.

Yah, sekarang Kyuubi sudah bergelar Ny. Uchiha, tinggal di rumah terpisah dengan orangtuanya, masih di Konoha sih, hanya saja agak jauh dari tempat tinggalnya dulu.

Dan setelah serumah dengan Itachi, sekarang Kyuubi jadi tahu, ternyata Uchiha Itachi benar-benar seorang lelaki mesum yang sama sekali tidak tahan untuk tidak menyerangnya walau sehari. Ketika ditanya, Itachi hanya terkekeh sambil menjawab, "Anggap saja kau membayar hutang ketika sekolah dan kuliah kita jarang bermain." Katanya dengan senyum ganjil yang tak terdefinisikan. Bahkan Kyuubi nyaris ingin menendang suaminya itu jauh-jauh saat Itachi menunjukkan 'mainan' yang baru dibelinya dari internet. Oh. My. God. Di hari pertama Itachi punya mainan itu saja Kyuubi sudah kewalahan, nyaris ingin kabur dari rumah karena Itachi melakukan 'itu' seharian. Bayangkan!

Itachi pun jadi tahu, sisi gelap Kyuubi yang selama ini tak seorangpun tahu. Ternyata, istrinya tersayang adalah seorang fujoshi. Yap, fujoshi. Itachi bahkan baru tahu hal itu ketika mereka menempati rumah baru mereka dan Kyuubi membawa berkardus-kardus manga ke rumah mereka. Setelah Itachi cek, ternyata semuanya manga yaoi dan semuanya adult only! Ketika di rumah orangtuanya sih Kyuubi biasa menyimpan berkardus-kardus manga itu di gudang –terungkap sudah mengapa Kyuubi senang sekali bersih-bersih di sana ketika hari libur, daripada bermain ke luar. Dan Kushina melongo ketika Kyuubi menyeret kardus-kardus itu dari gudang, Kyuubi beralasan itu adalah buku-buku lamanya yang ingin dia bawa.

Jadilah mereka pasutri yang agak parah, Itachi yang **agak** sering melakukan bondage pada istrinya, Kyuubi yang **agak** sering memasang-masangkan Itachi dengan laki-laki lain. Di mana lagi kita menemukan pasutri ajaib seperti ini?

Dan lagi-

"Tadaimaaa~"

Yah, dan lagi Itachi sudah pulang kerja. Lebih baik kita mulai saja cerita ini.

"Kyuu-honey_~ where are you?_"

Hening.

Dahi Itachi mulai berkerut. "Kemana dia? Suaminya pulang bukannya disambut."

Kakinya mulai melangkah masuk lebih jauh, mencari sosok berambut merah itu. Ruang keluarga. Tidak ada. Ruang makan. Tidak ada. Perpustakaan rumah. Tidak ada. Dapur. Tidak ada.

Baru saja mau membuka pintu kamar, suara seorang laki-laki menarik perhatiannya.

"Ugh... yeah, di situ~ a-ah!"

Onyxnya langsung membulat.

"Pelan-pelan! A-agh!"

Giginya mulai bergemeretuk keras. _**Kyuubi, jangan bilang kau...**_

Tangannya mencengkeram engsel pintu, kuat. Lalu membuka pintu itu –erh, tepatnya membanting sih.

"KAU SEDANG AP-... eh?" Itachi menganga.

Kyuubi meliriknya, masih memeluk guling.

"A-agh~ yeaaah~"

Itachi berkedip sekali. Jadi Kyuubi cuma menonton film yaoi? Haaah~ dikira lagi selingkuh.

"Kau masih senang saja menontonnya, Kyuu?" tanya Itachi sambil menyimpan tas, melonggarkan dasinya dan menjatuhkan diri ke kasur, berbaring di samping Kyuubi.

Hening.

Begini nih kalau Kyuubi sedang asyik menonton film yaoi, suaminya pun diacuhkan! Oke! Sepertinya Kyuubi menggali kuburnya sendiri.

"Hei, apa sih serunya?" tanya Itachi sekali lagi, melirik layar TV. Dua laki-laki di sana sedang bermain dengan panasnya. Uchiha itu bergidik.

Namun lagi-lagi Kyuubi tidak merespon. Itachi menghela nafas.

"Ungh~ aah... ah!"

"Kyuu, bukannya kau harus memasak?"

"Sudah."

Itachi memutar bola matanya, akhirnya dia beranjak dari kasur.

Hening di antara mereka. Hanya terdengar desahan dari TV. Kyuubi masih menatap kotak itu dengan penuh minat, sampai-sampai tidak sadar Itachi sudah di belakangnya lagi –membawa tali. Good.

"Kyuu~" bisik Itachi, meniupkan udara hangat ke telinga Kyuubi. Istrinya itu hanya menepis pipi Itachi lalu kembali berkonsentrasi pada TV. Itachi mulai kesal.

Uchiha itu mengambil remote dan mematikan TVnya. Kyuubi meliriknya kesal, "Nyalakan! Argh, kenapa sih? Aku kan lagi nonton!" protesnya sambil berusaha mengambil remote dari Itachi. Suaminya hanya terkekeh sambil melempar remote itu ke luar jendela. Wajah Kyuubi langsung berubah horror.

"Itachiii! Ambil!"

Uchiha sulung menggeleng, dia menarik Kyuubi hingga dekat dengannya lalu berbisik pelan, penuh hasrat, sambil mengelus pipi Kyuubi, "Bagaimana kalau praktek? Hm?"

Kyuubi mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Praktek bagaimana?" tanya gadis itu. Bingung. Lah, dia kan perempuan, Itachi laki-laki. Mau praktek apa dari film yaoi itu?

Itachi hanya menyeringai, dalam sekali sentakan dia menidurkan Kyuubi dan mengikat tangannya ke kepala ranjang mereka.

"Aargh! Kebiasaan! Memangnya tidak bisa bermain normal apa? Lepas!" Kyuubi mulai berontak. Namun ikatan Itachi lebih kuat dari biasanya. Membuat gadis itu akhirnya diam. Cemberut.

Itachi tertawa, dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyuubi. Menjulurkan lidahnya. Kyuubi yang mengerti langsung meraup benda itu ke dalam mulutnya. Itachi dan Kyuubi memulai permainan mereka dengan battle kelincahan lidah mereka.

Pertarungan semakin panas di sana, mereka terus saling melumat walau saliva sudah mengalir di sudut bibir masing-masing. Tidak ada yang mau mengalah di antara mereka. Yang satu keras kepala, yang satu harga dirinya tinggi.

Kalau sudah begini Itachi mengambil jalan pintas, tangannya merayap ke balik punggung Kyuubi dan berusaha melepaskan pengait bra istrinya itu. Setelah beberapa saat berkutat akhirnya berhasil. Tangannya langsung menyibak kaus Kyuubi dan menyingkirkan bra yang menghalangi bukit kembar Kyuubi. Jempol dan telunjuknya mulai mengelus-elus dan memilin puting di puncak bukit itu.

"Mmmmgh~" Kyuubi mulai menggeliat tidak nyaman, matanya menatap tajam mata Itachi. Seolah berkata jangan-curang-kau-sialan. Itachi mengacuhkannya, jemarinya terus memilin-milin kedua puting itu. Kyuubi kembali menggeliat.

Beberapa saat memainkannya, Kyuubi akhirnya bisa dikalahkan oleh lidah Itachi. Uchiha itu melepas lumatannya sambil menyeringai lebar, "_I won, my little fox~"_ katanya sambil mengelap saliva di sudut bibir Kyuubi dengan jempolnya. Sementara sang istri hanya menatapnya tajam, kesal.

"_You were cheating_, Ita-stard." Desis gadis itu kesal. Itachi hanya terkekeh. Dia kembali menunduk, kali ini sasarannya leher dan dagu Kyuubi, Uchiha itu menjilat, menggores pelan kulit leher Kyuubi dengan giginya dan menghisap lapisan halus itu hingga memerah. Itachi terus meninggalkan _kissmark-kissmark_ itu di leher, dagu hingga dada Kyuubi.

Kyuubi hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan desahan. Kan tidak seru kalau dirinya langsung takluk hanya dengan ciuman seperti itu.

Itachi tersenyum, kamar mereka hening, karena Kyuubi masih berusaha menahan suaranya. Uchiha itu langsung meraup puting kanan Kyuubi, meruntuhkan benteng pertahanan gadis itu.

"Nnh~ bastardh~ angh!" Kyuubi memekik kecil, Itachi menggigit putingnya barusan. Tangan kiri Uchiha itu meremas pelan bukit kiri Kyuubi. Kyuubi mengerang tertahan. Masih gengsi.

Lama-lama Uchiha itu jadi ingin mendengar suara Kyuubi yang biasanya, dia melepas lumatannya pada puting Kyuubi dan menatap istrinya itu.

"Pernah belajar memohon, 'kan?" tanya Uchiha itu. Dahi Kyuubi berkerut, tidak mengerti.

"Pernah, 'kaaan?" ulang Uchiha itu, kali ini sambil meremas pelan bukit kiri Kyuubi. Kyuubi menggigit bibir bawahnya, wajahnya semakin memerah. Kepalanya menggeleng pelan.

Itachi menghela nafas, keras kepala sekali dia.

Lututnya menggesek daerah di antara kedua paha Kyuubi, perlahan. Wajah Kyuubi makin memerah, dia makin kuat menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Ingat? Ingat tidaaak?" goda suaminya sambil terus menggesekkan lututnya di sana. Kyuubi menggeleng, tubuhnya mulai bergetar. Itachi tersenyum. Tangannya bergerak melepaskan celana santai yang dikenakan Kyuubi, lalu menatap celana dalam gadis itu. Basah.

Itachi menyelipkan telunjuknya ke balik celana Kyuubi, mengelus bulu halus di sana perlahan. Wajah Kyuubi makin memerah. Itachi menyeringai.

"Ingat?"

Perlahan Kyuubi membuka bibirnya, mencoba bicara. "S-sent-tuh ak-ku~ nnh~"

Itachi kembali menyeringai. "Coba ulangi dengan nada yang lebih manis." Kyuubi mendelik. Namun matanya kembali terpejam saat telunjuk Itachi kembali mengelus daerah itu. Uchiha sialan!

"O-ne-gai-nggh~" ucap Kyuubi, dengan nada penuh hasrat. Nah, dengan begitu saja adik kecil Itachi sudah langsung menegak, membuat celananya sempit. Namun Uchiha itu masih harus menahannya.

Akhirnya tangan Itachi bergerak menarik celana dalam istrinya ke bawah, melepaskannya lalu melemparnya ke sembarang arah. Jari tengahnya memasuki lorong Kyuubi perlahan. Dinding tubuh gadis itu langsung berdenyut-denyut menyambutnya.

"Wow~ sudah lapar rupanya, hm?" Itachi terkekeh. Menambahkan jari telunjuknya dan mulai bergerak di lorong Kyuubi.

"Nnnh~ a-aaah~ I-tachi~" tangan Kyuubi mencengkeram erat tali yang mengikatnya. Wajahnya merah sekali, matanya setengah terbuka. Bibirnya mengumandangkan desahan yang membuat celana Itachi semakin sempit.

Beberapa lama bermain dengan jarinya, nafas Kyuubi semakin terputus-putus, apalagi jari Itachi terus bergerak dengan cepat, in-out, memutar di dalam sana, dan jempolnya yang menganggur mengelus-elus klitorisnya. Kyuubi menggigit bibirnya.

"Ngggh~ ah~ aku... a-aaah!" akhirnya dia sampai, membasahi jari Itachi dengan cairannya. Suaminya tersebut tersenyum dan menarik jarinya, menjilat cairan di sana. Kyuubi masih terengah-engah mengumpulkan nafas.

"Berbalik, Kyuu." Kata Itachi, Kyuubi pun menurutinya. Dia bertumpu di kedua lututnya sekarang, tangannya yang masih diikat mencengkeram erat tali itu.

Sebuah benda asing mulai memasuki lorong Kyuubi dari belakang. Rasanya dingin. Kyuubi tahu, itu sama sekali bukan barang milik suaminya. Dia menggerakkan tubuhnya pelan.

"I-ini bukan kau~ ngh~"

Itachi menyeringai. "Oh, ya? Tahu dari mana?" tanya Uchiha itu sambil terus memasukkan mainan berbentuk kejantanannya itu ke dalam lorong Kyuubi.

Wajah Kyuubi makin memerah, "P-punyamu lebih besar..." ucapnya. Itachi terkekeh walau celananya semakin sempit mendengar Kyuubi berkata begitu.

"Sementara ini puaslah dulu dengan yang ini." Kata Uchiha itu saat benda di tangannya tertanam sepenuhnya di lorong Kyuubi. Kyuubi mengeluh.

Tangan Itachi mengambil remote di laci meja samping ranjang, dan mulai menyalakan benda itu.

"A-aaah~ Ita-chiii~" Kyuubi mulai mendesah saat benda itu bergetar di dalam tubuhnya. Itachi terus menaikkan getarannya hingga medium. Gadis itu semakin kerepotan mendesah.

"Ahh.. uh~ kkh~"

Sementara Kyuubi sedang kerepotan dengan benda itu, Itachi membuka celana serta boxernya hingga dia setengah telanjang dan mendekati Kyuubi. Mendekatkan bendanya ke wajah Kyuubi.

"Ayo, ambil yang kau mau." Kata Itachi sambil duduk di dekat Kyuubi. Istrinya itu mendelik, namun akhirnya menunduk juga. Lidahnya menjilat seluruh permukaan batang itu, setelah itu mulai mengulumnya.

Itachi tersenyum, mengelus kepala Kyuubi yang sedang mengulum batangnya. Gadis itu cukup pintar melakukan tugasnya, tentu saja karena Itachi sudah melatihnya. Namun Itachi mau lebih dari yang biasanya, dia meningkatkan getaran benda di lorong Kyuubi hingga maksimum.

"Mmmgghh!" Kyuubi memejamkan matanya saat benda itu bergetar kuat, desahannya yang teredam batang Itachi membuat Itachi merasakan sensasi aneh yang memabukkan. Tubuh gadis itu mulai bergetar menahan kenikmatan yang melanda tubuhnya.

"Terus, Kyuu..." Uchiha itu meraih dada Kyuubi yang berguncang dan meremasnya pelan. Kyuubi mengerang keras, dia memperkuat kulumannya seiring dirinya yang hampir sampai. Beberapa menit kemudian, Kyuubi mengerang tertahan.

"Mmmh!" Itachi tahu itu, Kyuubi kembali sampai. Dia melepaskan kuluman Kyuubi dan mematikan benda itu. Kyuubi terengah-engah mengumpulkan nafas. Dia tahu, Itachi takkan berhenti sampai di sini. Berani taruhan.

Tangan Itachi menarik keluar benda itu dari lorong Kyuubi. Setelah itu dia membalikkan tubuh Kyuubi hingga kembali telentang.

"A-aah... Ita-stard~ engh~" Kyuubi kembali mengerang saat lidah Itachi mendesak masuk ke lorongnya. Lidah Uchiha itu bergerak dengan lincah, melumat seisi lorong Kyuubi. Tanpa diketahui gadis itu, tangan Itachi bergerak menuju bagian belakang tubuhnya.

"Nggh... a-ARGH!" mata Kyuubi membulat, menatap Itachi di bawah sana. Uchiha itu hanya tersenyum sambil menambahkan jarinya ke dalam lubang belakang Kyuubi.

"Argh! Sakit, bodoh! Henti-ngh~ hen.. ti-ngh... hentikan!" Kyuubi dibuat bingung oleh Itachi. Lidah Uchiha itu memanjakan lorongnya, sementara jarinya bergerak di lubang belakangnya. Membuat gerakan zig-zag di sana. Itu sakit, hei!

"Ita-chi, jangan... bil-angh! Jangan bilang... k-kau..." iris merah Kyuubi menatap Itachi, tajam. Berusaha mengancam suaminya itu. Yang ditatap hanya terkekeh.

"Kenapa, Kyuu? Tidak sabar, ya?" goda Uchiha itu sambil mengangkat kaki Kyuubi dan menyimpannya di bahunya.

"Itachi, jangan gila, aku akan membu-ARGH! SAKIT!" Kyuubi menjerit, Itachi mulai memasukkan kejantanannya ke lubang belakangnya. Gila! Itachi gila!

"Itachi, sakit!" gadis itu mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya, berontak. Kepalanya menggeleng kuat. Namun Itachi tetap berusaha memasukkan kejantanannya ke lubang itu. Kyuubi menggigit bibir bawahnya. Itachi menghela nafas, lalu mendorong kejantanannya dalam sekali sentakan.

"AAARGH! KAU MEMBELAHKU, _BASTARD_! KELUARKAN!" teriak Kyuubi. Gila, ini sakit! Sakit sekali! Itachi tidak sadar apa dengan ukurannya sendiri?!

"Kkkh.. sa-kit..." tubuh Kyuubi bergetar, gadis itu mengigit bibir bawahnya. Menangis. Dia menunduk, menyembunyikan wajah menangisnya dari Itachi. Uchiha itu jadi merasa bersalah. Dia menurunkan kaki Kyuubi, melepaskan ikatan di tangannya lalu merengkuh gadis itu dalam pelukannya.

"Maaf..." bisiknya di telinga Kyuubi, "Hanya sekali ini, _little fox_. Aku janji." Kedua tangannya menangkup pipi Kyuubi, mengangkat wajah gadis itu. Kyuubi masih menangis. Tangannya mencengkeram kemeja Itachi.

"Ini sakit, bodoh..." desis Kyuubi, berusaha menghentikan tangisannya. Itachi mencium pipi istrinya lembut, menenangkannya.

Setelah beberapa menit, Kyuubi mulai tenang, walau masih terisak-isak. Itachi menghela nafas, menatap Kyuubi, kedua tangannya memegang pipi gadis itu, "Kalau sakit kau boleh menggigit atau mencakarku." Katanya. Kyuubi mengangguk pelan. Suaminya kembali menghela nafas, dia memegang pinggul Kyuubi dan memundurkan kejantanannya, lalu memasukkannya kembali.

Kyuubi masih meringis kesakitan, menahan perih yang melanda bagian belakang tubuhnya. Itachi terus bergerak, masih dengan tempo yang pelan. Karena masih menyakitkan bagi Kyuubi. Gadis itu mencengkeram kuat kemeja Itachi, hingga hampir robek dibuatnya.

Beberapa saat mereka hanya bisa saling khawatir. Namun keadaan mulai berubah saat Itachi tidak sengaja membentur suatu titik.

Mata Kyuubi membulat, tubuhnya mengejang sesaat. "Apa itu?" tanyanya dengan wajah bergairah. Itachi tersenyum. Akhirnya...

Dia pun kembali bergerak, kali ini lebih cepat karena Kyuubi mulai menikmatinya.

"Aaah... _harder_-nghh~ _I-I need that_..." ucap Kyuubi, dia menarik Itachi lebih dekat, bibirnya menelusuri leher suaminya tersebut. Itachi hanya tersenyum. Jari tengah dan telunjuknya bergerak memasuki lorong Kyuubi serta mulai in-out di sana.

"Aaaaah~ Itachi~ _this is great_-mmgh..." Kyuubi membenamkan wajahnya ke leher Itachi, tak kuasa menahan rasa nikmat disentuh di berbagai titik seperti ini. Tangannya mencengeram punggung Itachi, mencakar-cakar bagian yang tertutupi kemeja itu. Tubuh Kyuubi makin bergetar, tangannya menarik tengkuk Itachi dan melumat bibir suaminya itu dengan ganas.

Sementara Itachi menyeringai dalam lumatan Kyuubi. Ia sukses besar rupanya. Mendadak matanya memicing saat tubuh Kyuubi berkontraksi dan meremas kejantanannya dengan kuat di dalam sana. Untung dia sedang melumat bibir Kyuubi, kalau tidak pasti dia sudah mendesah.

Itachi mengeluarkan jari-jarinya dari lorong Kyuubi dan mencari mainan yang tadi sempat terlupakan. Setelah ketemu, Uchiha itu mulai memasukkannya ke dalam lorong Kyuubi, dan langsung menyalakannya hingga mencapai getaran maksimum.

Tubuh Kyuubi berguncang hebat, dia bahkan tidak yakin dirinya akan sadar setelah ini. Peluhnya sudah sangat banyak mengalir. Sementara Itachi terus bergerak dengan cepat di lubang belakangnya, tangan Uchiha sulung bergerak meremas dada Kyuubi dan memilin putingnya.

"Aah... Ita-ahh... aaah!" Kyuubi melepaskan lumatannya untuk mendesah.

Beberapa saat kemudian Itachi menukar posisinya, dia mencabut kejantanannya dari lubang belakang Kyuubi serta mengambil mainan dari lorong Kyuubi. Uchiha tersebut mulai memasukkan kejantanannya ke dalam lorong Kyuubi dan memasukkan mainan tadi ke lubang belakang Kyuubi, kali ini tanpa menyalakannya, namun menggerakkannya dengan tangannya sendiri.

Kyuubi meneriakkan nama Itachi saat tubuhnya dihantam kenikmatan sedemikian rupa. Jemarinya mencakar bahu Itachi dengan kuat.

"Argh! Ita-shit! Aku~ angh! Tidak tahan lagi~" desah Kyuubi, gadis itu yakin bila tubuhnya sudah mencapai batas maksimal. Itachi pun bergerak cepat agar bisa sampai bersamaan dengan Kyuubi. Kyuubi menjerit, tangannya menjambak rambut Itachi saat dirasakannya tubuhnya ingin mengeluarkan cairan itu.

"Aaaah! Itachi!"

"Kyuubi~..."

Kyuubi terengah-engah, tangannya terkulai lemas. Sementara Itachi ambruk di atasnya. Sama-sama kelelahan.

"Hah... hah... _it was great, ne_? Hahaha... hah.. hah.." Itachi terkekeh. Kyuubi hanya mendelik pada Uchiha itu. Tanpa beranjak dari posisinya Itachi mencabut mainan dari lubang belakang Kyuubi dan melemparnya ke bawah kasur. Tak peduli mau rusak atau tidak.

"Ungh... berat, tahu. Minggir." Keluh Kyuubi, Itachi memang menindihnya langsung, sama sekali tidak menahan berat badannya. Uchiha itu malah memeluk Kyuubi, lalu berbisik di telinganya.

"Bagaimana, prakteknya sukses?"

Mata Kyuubi membulat. Jadi ini maksudnya?

Itachi tertawa walau nafasnya masih terengah-engah. Dia bangkit dari atas Kyuubi, melepaskan kejantanannya dari lorong gadis itu, dan berbaring di sampingnya.

"Hei, Kyuu..." ucapnya sambil menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mereka.

"Hm."

"Kau tahu 'kan aku tukang berbohong?"

"Sangat."

"Kalau begitu kau juga tahu, aku tidak serius berjanji melakukannya sekali ini saja. Hahaha."

Kyuubi menatap suaminya itu, horror. Yang ditatap hanya menyeringai.

"Bagaimana?"

"Huh, dasar mesum." Kyuubi melengos. Itachi hanya tersenyum.

"Dasar _fujoshi_."

Keduanya tersenyum, saling menyadari, bahwa kombinasi _pervert_-_fujoshi_ adalah yang hal yang tidak buruk. _Well_, Kyuubi pun sepertinya tidak keberatan kalau Itachi melanggar janjinya.

**The end**

HUAAAH~ *tepar* gilaaaa~ bisa bikin beginian ternyata saya? Ckckck. Heh, kau, kau, kau, jangan cuma mimisan doang. Review! *kabur* XD


End file.
